


维吉尔和魔界的猎奇生物

by Donutboi



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Forced Orgasm, Gore, M/M, Parasites
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donutboi/pseuds/Donutboi
Summary: 我只是想看但丁掏哥哥内脏。。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 自嗨文学，除了guro什么都木有，这两个有没有搞在一起随意猜测……

维吉尔感染了寄生虫。

不不不，不是人界那种小虫子。虽然人界的寄生虫有的也很惊悚，但跟魔界的寄生虫一比，那真的是小巫见大巫。

倒也不奇怪，恶魔可不是说寄生就能寄生的，能够寄生魔物的生物自然是需要有各种猎奇的结构。维吉尔本人倒是挺平淡的，这让但丁觉得理解不能。

“你怎么能这么平静，”他一脸惊恐地看着维吉尔解开自己的马甲，露出的腹部皮肉下有什么东西在扭动着，看起来让人毛骨悚然。他不由得也摸了摸自己的肚子，还好，手掌下只有自己结实的腹肌。“你这是怎么回事？得蛔虫了吗？？哪来的蛔虫长这么大的？这鬼地方可没有打虫的药啊！”

维吉尔瞥了自己大惊小怪的弟弟一眼，对他的愚蠢无知十分嫌弃。他隔着自己的肚皮摸了摸在他腹腔内蠕动的魔物，难得耐心地给弟弟做科普。“常见的寄生虫而已。会在宿主的肌肉血液和内脏里产卵，这里的生物不挑食，不管是猎食还是吃腐尸，都有可能被感染。”注意到但丁有些发绿的脸色，他又补了一句，“之前吃过的恶魔我都检查过，没有虫子。这次大概是被带虫卵的血溅到了，不是什么大事。”

你那肚子看起来可不像没什么大事，但丁在心里吐槽了一句。他挠挠自己胡子拉渣的下巴，维吉尔腹部蠕动起伏的皮肉看得他汗毛倒竖。“那现在怎么办？难道你也要被它全身产满卵？”

维吉尔叹了一口气。他不是没有对付这玩意的经验，只是那个过程实在让人不愉快。魔界的寄生虫是和各种体型巨大的恶魔一起演化出来的，本来对恶魔来说不痛不痒的症状到了人体上却足以致命。这一只应该还是幼虫，现下在他体内伸展开细小的触手，扎进他的内脏血管吸取养分。他所知对付它的方法只有一种，简单粗暴地扯出来就行。他看看杵在旁边抻着脖子瞪着眼睛盯着他看的弟弟，心情有点复杂。难道他要当着但丁的面切开自己的肚子吗？看他一脸好奇宝宝的脸色就不像是会乖乖避开的样子，而且维吉尔也不知道什么时候他才能完事。腹腔里传来细密的刺痛，他感觉体内像多长了几轮肠子，肚子涨得难受。魔物在脏器间盲目地蠕动，用遍布倒刺的触手覆满了肥腻的肠壁，不知餍足地接着往上钻，破开横膈膜侵入胸腔只是时间问题。那些细小的倒钩十分棘手，每次维吉尔遇上它都落到虫子是除了自己内脏也被扯得絮烂的下场。

感觉到胸腔里传来一阵心悸，他知道留给自己的时间不多了。要是被它顶破横膈膜，他连呼吸都会成问题，更不要提在大脑缺氧的情况下给自己除虫了。他咬咬牙，也不跟但丁多费口舌了，拔出阎魔刀就往自己腹部切去。柔软的皮肉轻易地被刀锋划开，肌肉绽开露出了包裹着脏器的半透明薄膜，一只粗长的灰白色生物紧紧盘绕在肠器间，把原本整齐的内脏挤得乱糟糟的。血红色的触手覆满了肠壁，但仔细一看其实是透明的，只是因为在不停吸血才看起来是红色。那只生物的“头”现在正在胸腹的隔膜间顶撞着，褐色的肝脏和粉色的胃袋也被触手覆盖了一半，被上面的倒刺刺伤微微渗着血。维吉尔喘了一口气，一只手掰开自己试图愈合的腹腔，另一只手探进体内去擒那只虫子。

“Damn。”一直站在旁边没吭声的但丁感叹了一声。魔界的东西都太硬核了，他现在无比庆幸被血溅到的人不是他。又回想到自己把那个长相奇葩的尼卡巴拉寄生虫随手塞裤兜的行为，不由得后颈有点发凉。

维吉尔看起来十分不好过，眉头紧皱，下唇被他咬出了血，额头上也出了一层细密的冷汗。那只魔物一被碰到就开始疯狂扭动，被触手牢牢勾住的肠子随着它的动作扭曲了起来，痛得维吉尔闷哼一声。他不得不两手都伸进体内，抓住自己滑溜溜的肠子一点一点把两者扯开来。原本光滑的肠壁被倒刺划破，缓缓地渗着血。有些触手勾得太紧，被从本体上扯了开来，那只看起来分不清头尾的魔物发出了一声凄厉的尖啸，末端的小口翻开露出了满嘴的倒刺，一甩头划开了隔开胸腹那张薄薄的横膈膜。空气进入到胸腔里，维吉尔立刻觉得自己无法呼吸，还握着自己肠子双手颤抖了起来，从破掉的胸腔里发出了破风箱一样的声音。感觉到空气流动的长虫向破口里猛的钻去，眼看那张可怖的嘴就要咬上维吉尔鼓动的心脏，却半途被揪住。

“我说老哥，找我帮个忙不会死吧。”但丁对着呼呼喘气的维吉尔抱怨，手下毫不留情地拧烂了魔物的脑袋。他低头看看维吉尔被搅得乱七八糟的内脏，有些苦恼地啧了一下嘴。“这玩意缠得还真紧。要我说，你不如重新再长一套？把这些触手扯下来估计你也剩不了多少肠子了。”

维吉尔只对他翻了个白眼。胸腹间的隔膜已经自我修复，只是充满他胸腔里的空气还在，气压挤得他呼吸困难。他把被各种体液弄得黏糊糊的手从腹腔里抽出来，催动魔力化出了尖利的爪，对着自己的胸口就扎了下去。空气从血洞里嘶嘶地跑了出去，他咳了一声终于恢复了呼吸。

“要掏就快点。”他用有些嘶哑的嗓音说，微微向后躺去，又扯了扯还在试图自愈的肌肉，把自己的内里暴露给了弟弟。但丁歪头研究了一下那些脏器，伸手够过放在一边的阎魔刀，切断了链接胃部的食道。抓住维吉尔滑溜溜的胃袋时他没忍住多摸了两下，跟他茅坑石头里一样又硬又臭的脾气不一样，维吉尔的内里柔软又温暖，让他觉得十分新鲜。整个消化系统都被他掐头去尾，连带着那只还在扭动的魔物从腹腔里掏了出来，放在他身边软乎乎地一滩。维吉尔眼神有些涣散，浅浅地喘着气，空落落的肚子里只剩下一汪血。他变得无力的五指抓不住自己的肚皮，柔韧的腹肌啪一声合拢，夹住了但丁还没来得及抽出的手。

“哇哦，”但丁颇不正经地对着自己看起来快晕过去的哥哥吹了个口哨。“这位小美人好～热情呀。”他笑嘻嘻地动了动自己的手，轻轻地捅了一下维吉尔跳动有些缓慢的心脏。

那具身体只是微微地抽搐了一下，就安静不动了。但丁有些无趣地撇撇嘴，把手从他温暖的腹腔里抽了出来，抱起自己变得轻飘飘的哥哥开始寻找能让他安稳休息的地方。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guro，失禁，虐待，强制高潮，可以接受的话请…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 久违的没有泥哥哥

被掏空的维吉尔肚子瘪瘪的，肋骨清晰可见，像被皮肉包裹的骷髅一样，抱在怀里比平常轻了一大截。即使是他也顶不住在清醒状态下被开膛破肚掏内脏，脖颈无力地靠在但丁肩膀上，眉头微微皱着，轻浅的呼吸吹在皮肤上像被羽毛拂过。但丁抱着他找到一个地洞，里面住了一窝恶魔，都被他轻易地处理掉。搂着维吉尔的手都没动一下，只用了幻影剑。

还好，洞里不算臭。这一窝大概是在这筑了巢，地面上还铺了各种恶魔的皮，厚厚一层还挺舒服。但丁把维吉尔放在皮革上，自己靠着洞壁坐下。洞穴里有一些零乱的骨和牙，墙壁上有些痕迹，分不清是爪子抓的还是骨刺划的。借着昏暗的光线打量了一下四周，但丁有些无趣地撇撇嘴，这个洞实在没什么特别之处，就只是一个普通的洞而已。他托起下巴，百无聊赖的视线滑到面前安安静静躺着的哥哥身上。

怎么还没醒。他默默的想。他挠了挠自己的胸口，又看看维吉尔还没扣上的马甲里露出的白白嫩嫩的皮肤，感觉脑袋有点当机。他像变态一样盯着哥哥的胸看了一会儿，又动动眼珠看向他的脸，长长的睫毛落下阴影，简直像上了眼影。

“怎么长得比崔西都白。”他自言自语道，莫名觉得有点生气。哪有男人长这么白嫩的，而且这还是他哥。他俩真的是兄弟么？怎么他就胡子拉渣，维吉尔却一点毛都没有？

昏迷中的维吉尔皱了皱眉，轻轻地呻吟了一声。他塌陷的腹部已经变得饱满了一些，看样子是正在长回内脏。但丁不由得又想起他脏器滑嫩的手感，指尖微微地抽动一下，感觉有点手痒。刚才注意力大部分都集中在除虫上了，现在想想，他可是把手伸到维吉尔肚子里掏弄了他的内脏，像这样亲密的接触他们自从孩童时期就再没有过。小孩子下手不知轻重，有时候木剑划得太深，粉嫩的肠子被腹压从破口里挤了出来，吓得幼小的维吉尔瞪大眼睛，看着自己破掉的肚子像被狼咬破肚皮的羊一样簌簌发抖。最后还是但丁帮他把流出来的肠子塞了回去，扯住绽开的肚皮等待幼小的身体缓慢地修复伤口。现在他倒是不怕开膛破肚了，而且看起来还经常自己下手，也不知道是有过怎样的经历才剖腹剖的这么熟练。

但丁内心有点躁动，指尖不耐地抽搐，被他握成了拳。他盯着维吉尔光滑的腹部，回想起那上面鲜红的切口，翻开的皮肤下是柔韧的肌肉，中间有一层单薄的脂肪。半透明的腹膜包裹着柔软脆弱的内脏，用爪尖轻轻一挑就能划开，露出里面湿软的小肠。他还记得手伸进蜿蜒的肠道之间那温暖滑腻的触感，不由得把手贴到唇上，彷佛这样就能品尝到维吉尔的味道。他重重地喘了一口气，放大的漆黑瞳孔几乎占满他的眼睛。维吉尔这幅毫无防备的样子让他嗜血的冲动呱噪了起来，他想要再次撕开那片白皙的皮肤，像野兽一般把脑袋埋进柔软的腹腔里大快朵颐。他舔了舔自己有些干裂的嘴唇，心想维吉尔的肝脏尝起来会不会像布丁一样滑嫩呢？

彷佛感受到狭小空间里肆虐的杀意，维吉尔皱了皱眉睁开了眼睛。他后颈上的汗毛都竖了起来，心脏砰砰地鼓动，他迅速的扫了一遍周身，并没有发现恶魔。环绕他的只有但丁熟悉又陌生的魔力，和从他身上毫无掩饰散发出来的危险气息。他动动眼珠看向弟弟，和他扩散到几乎漆黑的瞳仁对上时，空气突然变轻了。但丁扯了扯嘴角冲着他露出了一个尖利的笑容。

“睡美人终于睡醒了吗？我还以为我得扮演一下骑士亲你一下你才醒的过来呢。”他若无其事地调侃，好像刚才让维吉尔寒毛倒竖几乎原地跳起来的是另外一个人。

维吉尔无视自己狂跳的心脏对他冷哼了一声，用手撑地坐了起来。肚子里时不时传来一阵抽动，新生的内脏慢慢展开填满塌陷的腹腔，微妙的饱胀感让他有些不适。但丁的视线像激光一样投在他暴露在外的腹部，他不由得想伸手把敞开的马甲合上，又觉得这样的举动属于在弟弟面前示弱，抬起的手又放了下来。他握紧了手边的阎魔刀，绷紧了肌肉随时准备迎接但丁的攻击。

他慢慢坐直身体时感到体内突然传来一阵绞痛。维吉尔皱了皱眉看向肚子，伸手按了按传来疼痛的地方。指尖触碰到一团硬硬的突起，跟旁边柔软平滑的触感格格不入。他试探性地伸直了腰腹，差点被顺着脊柱窜上大脑皮层的剧痛逼出一声低呼。他不由得在心里暗暗骂了一句，看来他今天的运气不是一般臭。新生的内脏没有长好，在他体内互相纠缠，现在被他的动作扯成了死结，每一次呼吸都传来令人反胃的剧痛。维吉尔喘了一口气，又揉了揉那个鼓包，却被逼出一声干呕。还在生长的内脏越扯越紧，他不由得咬紧了后槽牙，眨了眨眼把生理性泪水逼了回去，双臂本能地抱住了腹部。他实在不想再切一次肚子，但他有可能别无选择。

咬牙忍痛的维吉尔没有注意到悄无声息靠近他的身影，但丁伸手碰上他的肩膀时，维吉尔像受惊的野兔一样猛地抽动了一下。他抬起有些湿润的眼睛看向但丁，眼神里是满满的拒绝和警告。但丁装做没看见一样用力掰开了维吉尔护住腰腹的手，捏得他臂骨发出了让人牙酸的吱嘎声。他轻轻地碰了碰那个鼓包，头也不抬用手接住了砍向他的阎魔刀，鲜血滴滴嗒嗒地从握住刀锋的手掌上滴落了下来。

“看都看过了，还害羞什么？“但丁笑着对他说。他脸上是几乎掩饰不住的兴奋，看得维吉尔毛骨悚然。之前的他只表现出了好奇和无奈，所以维吉尔才肯展开身体让他帮忙；现下他弟弟似乎被打开了奇怪的开关，盯着他的眼神怎么看都是不怀好意。那一块鼓起发热的皮肤被拇指轻轻抚过，维吉尔像触电一样颤抖了一下，轻柔的动作反而让他感到了极度的不安。但丁把他的手臂拧到了头顶，掰开他紧握着阎魔刀的手，魔剑落在身边的皮革上发出一声闷响。

“放开我，但丁！”维吉尔压低了声音警告不知天高地厚的弟弟，凝聚起来的魔力噼啪作响。想要打架的话他可是随时奉陪，就算体内打成死结的内脏被撕裂，他也无所谓。

但丁只是挑了挑眉，对几乎戳上他后脑的幻影剑熟视无睹，变本加厉地直接整个爪子都贴上哥哥的肚子，从胃部一路摸到小腹。维吉尔像痛恨摸肚皮的猫一样怒吼了一声，魔力爆发出来，闪着金属光泽的鳞片化出来覆盖了全身，尖利的獠牙间发出了嘶嘶地咆哮。身后长鞭一样的龙尾疯狂甩动，坚硬的骨刺在洞壁上划出更多痕迹。他抬起脚想要狠狠踹飞胆大包天的弟弟，却中途就被他擒住了脚踝。明明还没有变魔人，但丁的力气却是一样的大，把他的腿用力往一边掰去，又拾起阎魔刀捅穿了他的膝关节，刀刃深深地没入地面，直接废掉了一条腿。维吉尔的吼声还没落，他的手也被魔剑但丁刺穿，交叠着钉在他的头顶。宽大的剑身竖向捅穿了他的小臂，温热浓厚的血顺着遍布魔剑的鳞片畅快地流淌，被充满魔力血液浸润的剑身闪了闪，发出了兴奋的嗡鸣声。

他还剩下的一条腿和两对翅膀也没能幸免，被但丁的幻影剑牢牢钉在了地面上。维吉尔呼呼地喘着气，像被做成标本的蝴蝶一样，只能在钉住自己的针上细细地颤抖。但丁满意地看着动弹不得的哥哥，催动自己的魔力化出了坚利的爪，爪尖刺进维吉尔腹部鳞甲的交合处，用力地向两边撕扯开来。外骨骼被生生剥开的剧痛让维吉尔发出了一声震耳欲聋的咆哮，四肢剧烈地抽动，伤口在刀刃上越扯越开。温热的血呼呼地从撕裂的静脉中冒了出来，随之流失的魔力让他无法再保持魔人的形态，覆盖全身的骨刺慢慢地消失，剩下变回人形的维吉尔粗重地喘着气。

感到原本没入冷硬鳞甲的爪尖转而被温软的皮肉包裹，但丁舒畅地眯了眯眼，勾入腹腔的爪残忍地继续向两边撕去。肌肉被扯裂的剧痛让维吉尔眼前一阵阵发黑，腰腹痉挛着紧绷了起来。明明出问题的地方只有一小块，但丁却把他从肋骨底端到小腹都撕裂开来，才刚刚长好的内脏再次被暴露在空气中。粉嫩的脏器间有一团缠得紧紧的肠子，因为血管堵塞变成了绛紫色，已经因为缺氧开始坏死。但丁摇摇头砸了砸嘴，伸出锋利的爪尖有些怜惜地碰了碰他肿胀的小肠，爪尖划过敏感的肠壁传来针扎一般的刺痛。维吉尔从喉咙里发出了压抑的呜咽，腹腔被扯得太开让他感觉整副内脏都要从肚子里掉出去了，他有些徒劳地想要收紧腹部的肌肉，却只能抵住但丁撑开他肚子的手掌微微颤抖。

“真是的，怎么搞成这样了呢？”但丁用拇指抚摸着已经有点变黑的肠壁，一点都不急着帮哥哥解决问题。“我又不是外科医生，这种情况对我来说挑战性有点高啊。”他装模作样地叹了一口气，好像真的很在意维吉尔的身体状态一样。“你说我该怎么弄呢？是干脆整个掐掉，”他掐住肠结的两端，轻轻地滑动爪尖，稍一用力便能切断脆弱的肠壁；“还是慢慢解开呢？”利爪转而插进结的缝隙中，微微上挑拉开紧紧缠绕的小肠。

维吉尔只是拼命地喘着气，胸口剧烈地起伏着。他想让但丁去死，大张的嘴却说不出话。他感觉到寒冷，体温从大敞的腹腔里逃走，炙热的内脏变得微凉。但丁每一个细小的动作都让他感到难以忍受的剧痛，他本能地想要蜷缩身体逃开那只残酷的魔爪，却被但丁伸到腰后的手托住，不由分说地掰直了他的腰椎。腹腔里的手开始四处游走，细细地抚摸他的内脏。身体里绝不该被触碰的部位被玩弄的感觉让维吉尔有些眩晕，强烈的呕吐感让他不由自主地不断吞咽。但丁似乎对他的肝脏情有独钟，把那个深褐色的肥厚器官握在布满鳞甲的手掌中把玩，偶尔收紧手指让维吉尔感到苦水上涌。

“停…停手，但丁…！”他有些无力地摇头，实在忍受不了这样的折磨。眼前似乎起了一层雾气，视野变得狭窄，在但丁抓紧他的肝脏微微往外挑起时冒起了大片的黑点，他本能地挺起了腰试图把自己重要的内脏留在体内，从喉咙里发出了痛苦至极的声音。要不是魔剑但丁死死卡在小臂的尺骨和桡骨间，他一定会毫不犹豫地自己动手再次掏空肚子，把那些让他痛不欲生的内脏狠狠地甩到一边。

擒住肝脏的手终于松开时他呼出一大口堵在胸腔的气，眨了眨眼驱散了眼前的黑点。浓重的耳鸣声消散些许，他听见了但丁粗重的呼吸声。托住他后腰的手不见了，他如释重负地放松了腰腹紧绷的肌肉，又在感觉到抵住胯间的炙热硬块时怔愣了一下。他有些不可思议地低头看去，在看清但丁手头的动作时差点爆了粗口。

“你…你竟然…”维吉尔气得说不出话，他从来不知道自己弟弟竟然有这种变态倾向。但是再一想想也没有什么奇怪的，孩童时期开始但丁就和恶魔更相近，对于暴力和血腥可以说是情有独钟。看来他就算长大了，那些本性也没有任何改变，只是现在又混进了成年人才会有的冲动。

被维吉尔发现自己的小动作，但丁稍稍停顿，抬眼对上了他愤怒至极的眼神。他可怜的哥哥被他废掉了四肢，开膛破肚玩弄内脏，每次他忍不住揉捏那些粉嫩的器官时维吉尔都会发出快被欺负哭的声音，这让人怎么能不勃起？他有些委屈的想，被维吉尔这样瞪着让他莫名地更硬了。他也不开口为自己的行为辩解什么，说实话他在发现自己裤头发紧时也有点怀疑人生。内心各种扭曲黑暗的欲望纠缠在一起，他能忍住没掏出维吉尔的肝当着他的面吃掉就已经很不错了。在食欲和性欲间他选了破坏性比较小的选择，他其实是个温柔体贴的好弟弟不是嘛。

事到如今也没什么好顾虑的了。他抱着破罐子破摔的心理伸手去扒维吉尔的裤子，心想丢脸的可不能只有我一个人。可以说是粉嫩的阴茎乖巧地沉睡着，被一圈淡色的耻毛环绕着，但丁不由得在心里感叹他哥哥真是不管哪里都可爱的紧。大量的失血让维吉尔全身的体温都变得偏低，他伸手把两人的性器环住，自己青筋暴起的滚烫肉屌贴上维吉尔软绵绵又微凉的阴茎感觉实在太好。

他暴脾气的哥哥安静得有些诡异。但丁明白自己在做的事对他来说有多过分，他心想这次是不是能听到维吉尔像他儿子一样破口大骂呢？事实证明，维吉尔受到的刺激似乎有点太大，现下嘴唇微微颤抖着，一动不动地盯着两人贴在一起亲密无间的下身，全然就是大脑当机的样子。但丁挑了挑眉，还泡在柔软内脏间的手伸展开来，再次握住了那枚肥嫩的肝脏。维吉尔猛烈地抽搐了一下，终于回了神。他咧开嘴露出尖利的牙，恶狠狠地瞪着胆大包天的弟弟，只可惜他湿润的眼角和微颤的下唇让他看起来没有任何威胁性。

“你怎么敢…呜…！”但丁挺了挺腰，维吉尔软软的阴茎可怜巴巴地被夹在他暴涨的肉棍和手掌间，因为失血变得有些苍白的表皮被磨得微微发红。“放开我，但丁！！你还要放肆到什么时候为止？！”他的声音变得尖利，疼痛，恶心，羞辱，还有那一点点可耻的快感都让他无法忍受，被钉住的双腿剧烈地颤抖了起来，双手狠命地向下扯，魔剑卡在腕骨上磨出了让人牙酸的声音。

但丁没有理会他的挣扎，自顾自地撸动紧贴的两根性器，维吉尔表现的太不老实他就惩罚性地捏紧他的肝脏。那枚可怜的器官被他虐待得有些肿胀，在他手里突突地跳动，鲜活的触感让他不停地吞咽分泌过多的唾液，嘴里仿佛可以尝到它滑软甜腥的味道。按下想要扯出哥哥的肝生吃的欲望，他低头大喘了一口气，龟头上的小孔激动地张合，手掌间糊满了前液，连带着维吉尔的阴茎也弄得湿黏。那根软软的肉茎还是没有硬起来的趋向，只是被但丁的体温捂得温热，不知是维吉尔失血过多硬不起来了，还是说他这样的状态能硬的起来才不正常。单方面的兴奋让但丁很不满意，有些不舍地松开手向他的小腹深处探去，拨开滑腻的小肠挖进维吉尔狭窄的盆腔。狭小的空间让他不便动作，只能用手指一点一点在肉缝间摸索，血肉被搅弄发出了咕啾咕啾的声音，听起来淫靡不堪。

维吉尔无法控制地发出了带上哭腔的粘腻呻吟。但丁的五指像鹰爪一样插进了他的小腹深处，指节随着他毫无章法的动作碾压着他的膀胱，酸胀的尿意让他拼了全力才能忍住不在弟弟面前丢脸地尿出来。事到如今他已经感觉不到太多的疼痛，只觉得全身一阵一阵的发冷。握住性器的手不紧不慢地撸动，只可惜他实在没有多余的血液可以让它硬起来了。即便如此，在体内那枚小小的腺体被但丁的指尖碾过时，他还是感到了电击一般的强烈快感。

“呜…！哈啊！”

生理性的泪水从眼角滚落，维吉尔仰起头呜呜地哭了，前列腺被捻住玩弄的感觉实在太过于刺激，他有种脑子都要被烧焦的错觉。绵软的阴茎吐出了一小股清液，随着但丁的动作微微抽动，像坏掉的水龙头一般细细地漏水。他的混账弟弟屏气低声说了一句jackpot，开始用自己硬邦邦的肉棍碾压他不停滴水的性器，同时更加用力地用指尖按住了那枚腺体。维吉尔只觉得自己快要疯了，太过强烈的快感逼得他魔力失控，魔人的鳞甲覆盖上皮肤又被但丁一个挺腰磨到消散。恍惚间他感到肩膀上传来一阵刺痛，但丁恶狠狠地咬住了他肩颈间的肉。他的动作变得越来越粗鲁，从牙缝里发出了呼呼的吼声。维吉尔的眼神有些涣散，他已经不知道从自己阴茎里淅淅沥沥地流出去的到底是什么了，他完全控制不住自己下身的肌肉，只能随着但丁顶弄的动作摇摆。在腹腔被狠力掰开时他也只是细细地叫了一声，然后感到温热的液体一股股拍打上变得有些冰冷的内脏，肩膀上收紧的牙仿佛要生生咬下一块肉。握住两根性器的手收紧了，插进小腹深处的手指也用要捏爆他一样的力道碾压着前列腺，粗大的指节更加用力地顶弄他酸胀的膀胱。维吉尔再也无法保持意识，在感到一股热流从尿道里激射出来时两眼一黑就晕了过去。

但丁缓了一阵子才喘匀了气，松开深深嵌入维吉尔肩肉的牙，舔了舔绽开的皮肉。如此之深的伤口却没有流多少血，可见维吉尔是真的失血过多了。他抬手收回了自己的魔剑，维吉尔的手无力地垂下，从伤口里流出来的血已经干涸，墨色的外套被染成了浓重的黑红。他可怜的哥哥脸色苍白如纸，肠子被他搅得乱糟糟，有些甚至流到了身下的恶魔皮上。粉嫩的内脏被浓白的精液覆盖，那根粉色的肉茎还在颤巍巍地漏着尿和稀薄的精液，把下腹淡色的耻毛弄得泥泞不堪。但丁感觉有点心虚，自己这次做得确实有点过了，竟然把维吉尔弄到失禁。他伸手把那些凌乱的肠子塞回了维吉尔的肚子里，顺手掐掉了那一节已经变得乌黑的肠结，耐心地把断口接在一起等它愈合。他看着自己射进维吉尔腹腔的精液有点愣神，不由自主地用指腹把那些腥浓的液体抹开，又没忍住捏了两把滑软的内脏，才依依不舍地把手抽了出来。维吉尔的腹肌被他撑得有些松弛，他只好掐住两边的皮肉，直到那片皮肤恢复到完好无缺的样子。他轻轻地抚摸维吉尔柔软平坦的腹部，想想里面被精液覆盖的内脏差点又硬了起来。

有点不太妙啊，哥哥，他帮维吉尔清理下身的狼藉时默默地想。我可能觉醒了奇怪的性癖哎…

维吉尔只是沉沉地睡着，像乖巧的猫咪一样被但丁抱进了怀里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 但丁被我写成了大变态（愁


End file.
